The Crystal Gems: Chrysalis
by Atlas the Wise
Summary: Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis Lazuli were just your average Gems who commonly found themselves stuck in typical High School drama. However, as tensions rise and new problems emerged, so is the key to unlocking what it means to grow up. Follow these three as they get themselves into wacky adventures and steamy romances while all discovering their coming of age.


**Hello and welcome to my first ever Steven Universe fanfiction. I was planning on posting one earlier in Season 1A but what came were delays, procrastination, and the death of my AC adapter which I had to get. Anyway, I've been thinking about this one for a while not long after such story as _History Lesson _and _Infernal Legacy_. My response to them: Brutal, yet somewhat cheesy and likely dark for the sake of being dark. It also tries to become a cool concept by combining a full of potential concept with the world of Steven Universe. However, what happens is we get some things that works and something that doesn't. If it's purpose was to try and be fill with narm charm while still providing an entertaining story then I'm fine with that. However, if it tried to be charming yet dark then it doesn't do it's job well. Anyway, moving on, I hope to make this story mature as those stories while ACTUALLY showing believable character development. Hopefully it will work since this guy spent time playing games like Mass Effect and analyzing the relationships in many cartoons. This is _The Crystal Gems: Chrysalis._**

"_Y__ou know, I always was awed when it comes to the butterflies. Butterflies, an insect commonly found on the planet Earth. They were all lovely and colorful with their beautiful, __majestic __wings. They were all I need to see __and know __the definition of beauty until they are squished, ripped out, eaten, etc. What was that joke Steven told me? "Why did Pearl throw the butter out the window?" He said. "You did what?" Amethyst said obviously puzzled. Amethyst was even confused as me at the time. "To see the butterfly!"_

"_I didn't do that! Steven, are you telling lies?" I said clearly upset and literally missing the point. __I can't believe I was that literal minded. Oh well, lesson learned. Anyway, back to what I was saying."_

"_I loved these butterflies. Not too much of course otherwise you would've caught me wearing butterfly styled outfits and an entire greenhouse filled with them. By the Homeworld, that would be weird if anyone __found out. Next thing you know, obviously, people would avoid me, stop hanging around and out with me. 'Is that that weird Pearl girl again?' They would say. 'I can't believe she still comes out to hang with us instead of attending to her little pets'. They'd say. I'd understand their own reasons for saying such things __even if it's harsh. __I__'d__ pretend to not care what 'they' say, but __in reality __it__'d__ still hurt. Even if that was the case, I'd at least have a couple of friends around who'd still be there for me even though one could __act like a__ wild child."_

"Hey Pearl? Pearl!" A voice called out then waving her hand in front of her face. Pearl turned her focus to this person to discover it was the most obvious. "Amethyst, what do you want?"

"I'm just checking to see if you're still on Earth."

"And why's that?"

"Check the clock." Pearl turned to her digital alarm clock much to her shock and surprise. "7:30?! How- But I had much time left."

"That's what you get for droning off again. Now come on, let's go. Maybe we can still catch a bus." Pearl gathered up all her stuff placing them into her brown satchel. She then grabbed her cute little baby blue leather jacket and light blue scarf before finally taking off with her roommate. The two quickly made it out the house in a rather questionable frenzy.

"Where's the bus?!" Pearl questioned in a panic. "Over there!" Amethyst pointed out, "And it's about to leave."

"Thank you for stating the obvious now stop wasting time and let's go!" Pearl and Amethyst made a dash to the bus and thankfully because of it they made it on board on the nick of time as the bus's door came to a close. "Well that was close."

"Way too close. Come on, let's go find a seat." Pearl searched and looked out for the right seat but unfortunately found that the only one available was the seat in the way back. "It's better than nothing right?" Amethyst said attempting to be positive.

Pearl sighed, "I guess so." The two walked to it and proceeded to seat down for the rest of the ride. In the meanwhile, at least Amethyst attempts to past the time. "So..." She began, "Got that assignment done?"

"Why's that?" Pearl raising her eyebrow. "Well..." Pearl already knew what she was going to say by that one dead giveaway. "Please don't tell me you didn't do your assignment." Amethyst only gave a sheepish grin. "Amethyst!"

"Come on P, You know me. Did you expected me to get it done?"

"Obviously no, but couldn't you have at least tried."

"Me trying? That's like training a monkey to write. That's almost impossible."

"Well then, I'm sure you're a perfect model for primates everywhere." Pearl said sarcastically. "Aw, don't worry Pearl. I'll be a perfect king to the primates having all sorts of zany adventures while you and the geeks do the work for us so we don't get ourselves hurt and killed."

"Me and my friends don't like being called 'geeks', Amethyst, we prefer being called the official term researchers."

"Whatever, it sounds just the same to me." Amethyst stated. Pearl simply sighed. _"I love Amethyst (not romantically, why does everyone suggest that?), but sometimes she simply gets on my nerves. There are days when I'll allow that type of __behavior and then there are days when I want to smack the gem__off __from __her chest (Hopefully not since it feels a bit... inappropriate.). On those days I sometimes wonder__ed__ why I paired up with her. I definitely had a list to choose from. Garnet was out __immediately __considering she seemed more comfortable living alone. Peridot seemed like a perfect candidate for a roommate though then again __she seems more focus on her log and research plus she can get easily upset when someone messes with her stuff so __she got the cut__. Jasper is way out of the question considering she'll like__ly__ squash me with no hesitation __whilst __proclaiming her Darwinist view __on society and the world __or either use me as her personal __'__helper__'__. I was fortunately spared that choice unlike Peridot (Maker bless her.). Lapis, while not __a high profiled candidate, is at least__ nice __as can be __and she has done some babysitting for Steven here and there though __one problem I have with her is __I wish she was __acted __more mature and __to quit being childish__ but I shouldn't be judging __her __that way. She's sweet to me and the other__s."_

"Speaking of 'researchers', how goes the research on the Homeworld so far?" Amethyst wondered. "Well, it was going fine until rising tensions between the humans and the gems started taking place." Pearl answered with a sarcastic tone. "Honestly, I don't see the point of this. Why do humans like any other species always decide to pick a fight with someone? I swear even if they have all their fancy technology, they still had not resolve old problems and instead of tackling it they spend all their weaponry and money fighting new problems which only leads to more problems."

"You can't blame them for doing it." Amethyst retorted. "Besides, they usually go back to trying to deal with old problems after dealing with the new ones."

"Yes, but even then the new problems will just become old problems. I swear this wouldn't be happening if they realized most of the problems are coming from uncontrollable forces. So what do they do instead? They act on anger rather than understanding."

"So, who are you to judge a species? We would do the same if we had to in their position." Amethyst noted. "But we don't, Amethyst."

"But-"

"But we don't." Pearl declared as her final words cutting her off. The bus suddenly came to a grinding halt and just in time too considering the atmosphere was already starting to get heavy. "Look, let's just forget it and get to class alright?"

"Alright." Amethyst agreed. The two followed the passengers out of the bus and after the crowd went their separate ways, the pair were greeted by the entrance of the prestigious Quartz University for the prestigious students of the Homeworld (Minus the runts of the litter like Amethyst who were specially selected by the founder.). Even if it is just a typical university like any other on Earth, Pearl still felt at home either way. All those information and books were dying to be explored. Canvases were waiting to be splashed with color and the inspiring mind of a magnificent artist. Beauty awaiting to be captured and preserved for future ages to come.

"Ah." Pearl said breathing in the air. "Home sweet home, again."

"Yeah, too you as I recall. Now come on." They walked to and entered through the usual route which would be the main entrance, greeted by the same typical interior setting you saw on those high school drama shows minus the fact that this was not (Though there's still typical drama going through.). The lockers, the classrooms, the teachers, the students, etc. Again the usual.

"You ever get the feeling we're just in high school?" Amethyst proclaimed "Most of the time but I try to mostly ignore that." Pearl said as they now continue to walk to class. "Speaking of which, how are you going to explain not getting your homework done?" Pearl still wondered. "Don't worry, I got a backup plan."

"That worries me." Pearl said slightly disapproving. "Don't sweat it. It's not like it can get any worse from here." Amethyst assured. "I hope so, for your sake Amethyst."

"What gives you the position to be here? This used to belong to us Gems until they started bringing humans here for no reason." A voice howled through the hallways. Pearl and Amethyst decided to take a short stop before they'll continue on again. Analyzing the scene, it was made obvious without much surprise to see who was arguing.

"Jasper again? What is she doing this time?" Amethyst was exhausted by how tiresome these incidents were becoming. "Let's check it out." Pearl said with Amethyst following right behind. Entering the scene, two of the men took note of the girls upon their arrival and just in time. "Thank goodness you're here." Jasper turned in response to see who was intruding on them. "Oh great, you two. Can't you see I'm busy trying to deal with these two clowns."

"Jasper, what's the problem now?" Pearl asked exhausted as Amethyst in this type of situation. "These two think they have the authority to come into our refuge and take it over like it belonged to them."

"Madam, would you care to explain to your cheeto puff friend that we are under authority here by the government to safeguard the country's best interests?" One of the men spoke up. "Oh don't waste your time with these girls Joseph. I'm pretty sure the best way they'll let off steam is on quiet, lonely nights whenever they're under their covers." The other men harshly brought up without any feelings or remorse.

"Excuse me, human?!" Jasper cried. "The statement you just provided is not only a stereotype but also shows how you are nothing but maggot who doesn't deserve any sympathy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen, just go find a man who actually cares about you and then maybe we'll talk once you get your enraged hormones under control."

"Why you-"

"Jasper, just relax. Let it go." Pearl started to speak. "But-"

"It's not worth it Jasper. Trust me." Pearl assuring Jasper whose now facing her. "Alright, I guess maybe I should calm-" Without warning, a paper ball is thrown at Jasper. Jasper confronts the two men again.

"Who threw that?!" Jasper shouted now enraged. The other soldier pointed to poor Joseph who is now going to be pulverized into oblivion. Jasper grabs him by the face, legs kicking as he now finds himself dangling in the air.

"Not the face! Not the face!" Joseph said wanting to be let go. "Any last words worm?!"

"How about letting him go." A voice called out from behind. Everyone at the scene turned their attentions to a certain red gem wearing a red jumpsuit and shades and donning an Afro. "Garnet?! What do you want? Come to show me up again like last time?"

"How about letting that man go and I won't have to do it to you again the second time." Without much resistance, Jasper answered to her demands and let the poor soul go who is petrified now as a result.

"Fine." Jasper said with a touch of disappointment who then briefly turned her attentions to Joseph. "You got lucky this time, but next time you won't be. Got it?" Joseph simply nodded his head in fear before Jasper took off to class.

"Thank you, uh... Garnet is it?"

"You're welcome, Joseph."

"Yes. For a minute I thought there I was a goner."

"And what a disappointment that was." Joseph's 'friend' personally expressed. "You know what? Screw you, man." Joseph then took off. "Joseph, come on! I was just joking." The friend soon followed after to try to hopefully maintain their friendship.

"So what did I miss?" Garnet wanting in on the details. "Not much except the part where the guy was about to have his head rip off by Jasper." Amethyst answering nonchalantly. "Glad to know." Garnet said also nonchalantly. "We should be going to class now."

"Amen to that." Amethyst replied. The now trio resumed walking to class hopefully not running into anymore trouble along the way and thank the maker they didn't. As they entered the classroom, they took notes of the other notable students. Peridot was writing in her log and tinkering around with her gadgets as usual. Jasper, on the other hand, was nonchalantly laying back on her chair doing nothing. Lastly, there was Lapis Lazuli who was for some reason busy playing in a water fight with a couple of the humans. That was her alright. The three proceeded to their seats as the bell rang and the rest of the class has settled down.

"So got any plans for this evening Garnet?" Amethyst curiously asked. "Not really but if you're talking about that party this evening then yes."

"What party?" Pearl asked upfront. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're not the party type. Basically, there's this party happening at Mayor Dewey's since he believes it will win him more political favors from the Homeworld."

"Isn't he that guy who has made flirts at me?" Pearl bought up with a slight of embarassment. "Yep." Amethyst responded, "But hey if you don't want to go it's cool. Not like you're the party type anyway."

"Excuse me? You don't think I'm a party type?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Is it?"

"If it is, let's make a bet. If you can party your heart out this evening, I will do my month overdue laundry."

"Nice choice of offer."

"However, if you don't, you got to go on a date with someone and if you want it sleeping with that person is optional though you look like you could earn some extra cred."

"Sleeping with- What are you-"

"Nevermind, the teacher is coming in." The door opened revealing the teacher whose attire consists of a black tie, blouse, a brown vest going along with the same colored coat and skirt. The most noticeable feature of the teacher was her long, beautiful, pinkish hair that goes all the way down to her leg. Almost rose colored it was and if you haven't already figured it by now, it was the most well known gem: Rose.

**And that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, we'll meet Steven and his friends very soon. Also, the reason why I'm including Rose in now is because of the next Steven Universe episode being focused on Greg meeting Rose. I'm hoping it will add more information about Rose and the type of person she was outside what we know from her recorded video she made for Steven.**


End file.
